fortresscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSilverhead
Cleaned. TheSilverhead 04:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok. I guess I just noticed them right after you edited the page. Huh. DelusionaL 04:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) I have been trying to add useful info and in the correct spots, It took me a minute to get the hang of linking to other wiki pages using the pipe command but I will get the hang of this thing soonly :) anyways I see you left some of my stuff so I will assume I have not messed anything up yet :) talk to ya l8r. Hey man, Just to verify with you. I had edited the Tech Axe page and removed the part at the bottom that says "the Tech Axe is no longer given out and people now recieve the Wiki Axe for Content Contributions" and Fred put it right back so I thought I would let you know about it and resolve it instead of having a war with Fred over it. The Wiki Axe is only given Out for Wiki contributions right? You CAN still get the Tech Axe If you get some kind major content into the game or meet Arcas aparently :) Right? Mayoradeath420 15:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) admin I just noticed a few pictures that were uploaded of some random clouds it looks like :( Hello again :) This time I would like to alert you and have you choose what photo to have under the Server Options page. I had uploaded a good photo that showed all the commands and the world load meter in the corner and John & Andy keep removing it and replacing it with a photo that you can barley read and is off center and just terrible. so can you please check out both photos and choose one :) This is the one they keep deleting :( Mayoradeath420 14:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Note: i have not removed anything Andyr00222 (Talk) (Definitely Not Twitter) 15:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. I just noticed nothing was being added for those, and decided to go for it. Sorry, didn't realize you were already on it. Your pages look much better :p DelusionaL 19:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) man, looks like i reall''y ''blew it, didnt i? ah... i shouldve known i was too young to do anything right on a wiki...... silver... ive heard from a few people that ther was a tesia axe (or something like that)? What did it do cuz from my knowledge it was removed. plz educate me :P Im a bit curious KrizPEeCream 07:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) hi silverhead how r u doing today. this is jennifer just to ask u a question can u build with the wiki ax. just wanna know. So What's Special About Patch 10 Despite it being mostly Voxel so far.Dan67 (talk) 22:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) fortresscraft just woundered how do i get any of the axes im confused MOBSchicken (talk) 02:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Checking up Is the wiki secured Silverhead?Dan67 (talk) 12:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) That's good to know i was just checking to see if all wikis are secured from vandalism or trolling. Thank you for the offer. I am pleased to let you know that i will be uploading more soon.TmSTELTH (talk) 23:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC)tmSTELTHTmSTELTH (talk) 23:03, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Silverhead Hey Silverhead i was wondering why did you delete my page saying Ideas for fortresscraft i was just giving ideas witch would be good to add to the game sorry if i done any thing rong i didnt mean anything by it sorry :( yours TK SpaceReaper FabianG (talk) 22:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Status Report Give me a status about fortresscraft wiki, how are things holding up--Dan67 (talk) 13:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Zacharytherascal (talk) 20:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) My xbox 360 gamertag is choalover. Call me choalover please. I can't wait for splitscreen multiplayer without requiring a chatpad. Zacharytherascal (talk) 20:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I might get be getting a chatpad soon! thanks man i appretiate it i look foward to more days on FortressCraft and on here, i will askaaywheneveri need some help thanks again.Shawn UGFREEZEIY Thomas 15:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) thank you for the warning and the links of how to do and not to do, im not on here to get axes since most of them are just for show.i am trying to just get used to how things work and im not on the computer doing all this i am on the xbox 360 due to constant play of FortressCraft. i know of a few bugs i wrote on other sites and havnt gotten responce from them possibly due to i am a little impatiant without sleep and i will work on that signature thing as well when i switch to the computer and fullly look at the site.Shawn UGFREEZEIY Thomas 10:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) How do I add pictures to my profile CONAMAN52 (talk) 18:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) To get the wiki axe do you have to get key to the wiki? CONAMAN52 (talk) 18:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Where did everyone go in this wiki when you take a screenshot from in game how do get into your computer CONAMAN52 (talk) 16:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey is their any way that I could choose to play with constructive people and not griefers because my world had lots of cool structures and right as I leave my room to do something its gone and or destroyed. CONAMAN52 (talk) 05:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC)